Violet's Nightmare (or is it really?)
Book One: The Silver Arrow Violet Draken Violet is the main character of the books. She is a thirteen year old girl and daughter of Artemis. Description Violet has long black hair and lavender eyes. She has a scar on her cheek that suppresses a painful memory of long before. She wears a black tank top with a blue lining and star on it, a jean skirt, and black skull leggings. Personality Violet is seen as quiet and shy, with occasional outbursts of talkativeness. She is usually very negative and depressed, but is a very loving and sweet freind once you get to know her. She likes to joke around with her close freinds, Alexis and Skye. 'Powers' *She can summon any animals, including mythological ones. *She can shapeshift into any animal. *She can see in the dark. *She senses monsters. *She is a master archer. History The only daughter of Artemis was delivered in a quick and painless labor. Artemis had to leave for her punishment to be decided, so Violet stayed with her father, Keith, for two years. Artemis returned for one day, to see Keith one last time. Keith was killed in a car accident the next day, Artemis brought Violet to Keith's sister (Emily)'s family, where she grew up with Emily's two children, Jason and Katie. One night, a freak explosion burned the house, and everyone in the family was killed, except Violet and Emily. Emily gave Violet a silver hairclip that expanded into a bow and a quiver of silver arrows. Artemis had told her to give them to her daugh ter when she felt Violet was ready. Emily and Violet now live in the New York alleys.\ Alexis Green Alexis is Violet's best freind and a daughter of Demeter. Personality Alexis is sweet and bubbly, always taking things a little extreme. She is a year younger than Violet and Skye, but just as smart. She can be very sassy, but in the end always will make you laugh. Description Alexis has reddish blond hair and jade green eyes. She usually wears a pair of shorts, sneakers, and a purple striped tank top. She has a slight tan. Powers *She can make plants go crazy. *She can make vines wrap around someone and suffocate them. *She can make flowers bloom anywhere. History Alexis lived pretty much a normal life with her dad, Felix. He got married to Eva, who had a young daughter, Zoey, when Alexis was seven. Zoey is like a real little sister to her. Skye Estes Skye is a thirteen year old boy, and the best freind/love interest of Violet. He is a son of Zeus. Personality Skye is funny and sarcastic, and loves to tease. He likes to shoot volts of electricity in the air when he's angry. He is a natural leader. He and Violet often clash, but are still very close. Description Skye has messy black hair with blue highlights. His eyes are electic blue. He usually wears sandals, a black striped t-shirt, a blue jacket, and jeans. He is pale, but has a light spray of freckles across his cheeks. History Skye lives with his mom and little sister, Sally, in downtown Manhattan. They have a nice medium sized house. It is warm and cozy. Powers *He can blast electricity. *He can make lightning. Sally Estes Sally is Skye's seven year old sister. Description Sally has short blonde hair and blue eyes. She also has a few freckles. She usually wears a Tinker Bell dress, black socks, and sneakers. Personality Sally is sweet and happy, but she loves to annoy Skye. She is funny, but very hot-tempered. She likes playing with Barbies and watching T.V. Her mother still hasn't reallly explained the Olympian half of her, but she heard a lot from Skye. Powers *She can blast electricity. *She can make lightning.